biosapientsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vallus
This article ties in with Red Dawn, and thus will change over time. Infobox information will not be permanent. Vallus is a medium-sized planet that serves as the Homeworld for the much-feared Brainlets. It ranks highly on both the Anomalous Readings Index and is in the top ten threats to the entire galaxy. History Kirxan Attempted Uplifting It is unknown when the Kirxa encountered Vallus, due to all records being lost when the Grand Archive was destroyed during the SDK-HIH war. The Kirxa that discovered the planet did immediately scan it, however, and they found that there was sapient life on the planet. Excited, they sent down a research team to investigate the societies on the planet. They found that the societies were rather primitive, and often practiced sacrificing, excreting in corners and 'Sping'. The team was also adorned with symbols by their chiefs, who carved said symbols into the suits that the research team wore. After probing the brainlets for some information, they promptly left, and the uplift process was started. Over the course of many years of getting the brainlets to make certain things, the kirxa were confident in the brainlets being ready for space travel. Thus, they gave the brainlets the schematics and resources to make a spaceship with ftl capabilities. The brainlets successfully constructed and launched the ship. However, they set the temperaature of the FTL oven one degree too high, which produced a massive explosion that wiped out the research fleet the kirxa had stationed there. The brainlets proceeded to forget all of the tech they had gained. The Red Dawn Beginnings Initially, on the Prime Continent, there were five notable nations: Urguruk, Shanshi, Navire, Vastiria and Naarvaaskr. These five civilisations were identical technologically and in the rough amount of land they owned. They advanced at a fair rate as they began discovering metals (named shinies) and expanded the amount of land they owned. Naarvaaskr quickly began to decline, however, as they exhausted their supply of the metals they had developed a reliance on. Thus, they collapsed quickly. However, a group of their people, who had named themselves the Aargaax, survived and founded a new civilisation, naming their settlement Gaaxaanakixiziraa. Also around this time, the nations of Chironex and Arcanon developed on an island not too far off of the coast of the Prime Continent and on the south of the Prime Continent, respectively. Meanwhile, Shanshi found itself developing some thalassophobia after a giant worm-like creature swallowed a group fo people who had set off to colonise new lands. Vastiria also encountered the Khrut'Lotal, an advanced nation similar to Rome that posed a threat to Vastiria's existence. As well as this, Aargaax developed a fear of the outside and Navire forgot that they had to swim in water. After many, many shenanigans, a civil war broke out in Urguruk, as the population opposed the idea of a code of laws. This civil war eventually resulted in Urguruk being replaced by Agranaku. Many more shenanigans would happen over a few centuries. The Krylt A strange, crystalline substance fell near the civilisations of the world in several locations, having been planted by the Retomdaso. This was Narzrok, but the brainlets took to calling it krylt. They investigated it initially, but the krylt immediately caused some disasters in Saikaro and Agranaku. It caused Saikaro to evacuate to a new continent, which in turn allowed the krylt to spread uncontrolled throughout the Prime Continent. Most other nations had controlled their krylt by now. Some took to embracing the krylt, enfusing themselves with it to live alongside it. These Krylt cults spread quickly, taking over entire nations as the krylt spread uncontrollably. Eventually, the Krylt concentration got to the point where the Rotemdaso decided to invade, taking out each nation one by one. After some time, the nation of Chironex launched a krylt missile at the Rotemdaso fleet, destroying it in its entirety. However, in doing so, the Chironex also doomed the planet, as the fallout killed off all life that breathed it in. Said life was all life on the surface. In the span of two weeks, all surface life on Vallus died. Category:Planets Category:Red Dawn